Uninhibited Love
by Kitara Violet
Summary: "What will it take to make you tick?" Yaoi. Oneshot. Slight Beast. JechtKuja. Enjoy the crack.


**vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90: **Okay!...who's gonna do the disclaimer? *taps nose* NOT IT!

**Kuja: ***filing his nails*

**Kitara Strife: **NOT IT!

**Tidus: **I'm not doing it either. Right Zidane?

**Zidane: **NO WAY! *taps his nose* Not it!

**vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90: **Still not it!

**Kuja: ***too busy filing his nails*

**Jecht: ***nudges him* You wanna do the disclaimer?

**Kuja: ***rolls his eyes, still filing his nails* Roses are red, Violets are blue, Kitara Strife and vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90 don't own Dissidia Final Fantasy, and neither do you.

* * *

Kuja stood on a rock under the small waterfall in Pinnacle Rocks, looking up in the falling water with his eyes closed. He and Jecht had decided to go for a small swim in the lake, wanting to relax for a while. He knew Jecht was swimming around the lake, probably practicing some of his blitzball moves that he wanted to show off.

Blitzball was the farthest thing in Jecht's mind. He'd been watching his mate, seeing his eyes were closed and looking up in the waterfall. To him, Kuja looked like an ethereal nymph with his white, lavender-tinged hair plastered to his wet body, the soft pale skin seeming to glow beautifully under the two moons' light. He watched the water run down Kuja's body, seeing it run down those flared hips, going in between that tight supple ass…Jecht groaned, feeling himself get hard from looking at him.

Kuja just stood there, slightly turned away from him, brushing his hair back and completely oblivious to Jecht's lustful stare. His tail swayed sensuously, or at least to Jecht it looked sensuous, almost like it was teasing him.

He grinned, a plan already formed in his mind. Taking a deep breath, he swam underwater towards the small mage. Seeing that Kuja still stood unsuspecting and vulnerable, he jumped out of the water, wrapping his arms around his waist while latching his mouth onto his cock.

Kuja gasped, gripping his hair tightly, feeling himself get hard. "Jecht! AH!"

Jecht smirked, sucking hard as he bobbed his head, making sure to lick the underside and slit, knowing it would drive Kuja crazy. He felt the delicate, petite hands grip his hair tighter, moaning at the feel.

Kuja mewled, thrusting his hips a little and pulled at his hair more. He felt his body was about to explode any second, loving the vibrations Jecht was making around his cock as he continued to suck. "Love, I don't think I can hold on much longer."

The blitzball player smirked even more, bobbing his head faster and sucking harder as he moved his hand around to brush his fingers around Kuja's entrance. Though he wanted nothing more than to take his little genome right then and there, he wanted to make sure Kuja was desperate and begging for him. He made sure not to sink his fingers inside him, continuing to brush around that tight hole he loved pounding into.

"Love, I want you in me!" Kuja mewled, moving back against the hand teasing his ass, wanting the fingers to get inside him.

Pushing three fingers into him as he surfaced, Jecht smirked while wrapping his free hand around Kuja's cock. "How bad, babe?" he asked, pressing his fingers on Kuja's prostate, watching the pleasure on the small mage's face. "How much do you want me?" He started pumping him and scissoring his fingers to stretch him a little.

Kuja looked down at him lustfully, purring. "So bad love, I get so hot just thinking about you shoving that long, thick cock of yours into me."

"Well in that case…" Jecht hummed lustfully, leaning in to lick his ear while still pumping and moving his fingers slowly inside him. "No."

Kuja huffed, pouting cutely at him. "You're no fun."

Jecht laughed, kissing him. "Who said I didn't want to have some of that fun though?" He pulled his fingers out and stopped pumping him. "You hardly get a chance to be dominate, Bitchy," he told him, rubbing their noses together.

Kuja wrapped his legs around his waist, grinding against him. "That's cause I love being dominated by you," he said, bringing their lips together, kissing him heatedly.

Jecht growled, kissing him back before pulling Kuja's tail harshly. "You're not taking the hint are ya?"

The mage's eyes widen a little in surprise. "You want me to top you? No offense love, but I find that hard to see. I don't think I can do it right with you," he said, wrapping his tail around Jecht's waist, leaning his head on his shoulder.

Jecht laughed, hugging him tightly. "Alright, maybe not top me. But role play, act like I'm unwilling and you're forcing me," he told him, nipping from his ear down to his shoulders.

Kuja purred, nipping at his neck. "We better get somewhere comfortable first. Being on a rock might hurt.

The older man gave him a blank stare. "I'm not that old Bitchy. I can handle sex on a rock," he growled, biting down on his neck harshly.

"Oh love, I never said you were old," the genome mewled, tracing the scars on his cheek with his finger.

"Mmm…might as well have," Jecht told him then grinned. "Maybe I should just fuck you raw right now?"

Kuja purred lustfully. "I'd like that."

"You would," Jecht said with a smirk before kissing him gently while stroking his tail.

"I'll always love being ravished by you," Kuja told him, his tail unknowingly wagging a little.

Jecht couldn't help but stare at the silver appendage as it wagged. He was used to it swaying and moving in time to Kuja's movements, but seeing it wag like a dog's tail was different. "Geez, what did that idiot do to you? Make you some sort of combination of a human, monkey, and a dog?"

Kuja huffed irritably, crossing his arms and uncurling his legs from his waist. "My brother and I have never claimed to be dogs, cats, or monkeys. People just assume whatever they want to believe. Our tails moving according to how we feel."

Jecht laughed, wrapping Kuja's legs back around his waist. "Alright Kuj," he chuckled. "Since I prepared ya a little, I just need to do it a bit more. Unless you think can take me right now?"

"I'm sure I can take you love. But I'll leave it up to you," he said, licking at the scars on his cheek.

Jecht smirked. "Good to hear," he said, pulling his head up to give him a scorching kiss, shoving half of his engorged length into Kuja's warm, tight body.

Kuja pulled away, throwing his head back in pleasure. "Oh gods love! Go deeper!" he shouted, biting down hard on his lower lip while arching his back.

"If you say so," Jecht said, smirking then frowned when he saw blood on his lower lip. "And stop mutilating yourself, damn it!" He leaned forward to lick the blood off, sucking gently on the soft lower lip. "If you keep doing that, I won't continue."

Kuja felt his Trance power coming up, trying to shake off his transformation. "Sorry love, you just know how to drive me crazy." He shook off his Trance again, feeling the power threatening to come out.

"Well that's always good to hear," he said, kissing him roughly as he lifted the small mage's hips then slammed him back down while pushing up into him at the same, starting a rough, steady rhythm. He loved feeling his genome's ass clenching around him. He hissed when he felt Kuja scratch his nails down his back, knowing that there would be blood later but he didn't care. He pulled back, looking around to see if there was a spot for them to sit down at to make this easier.

He saw Jecht looking around for a spot, unknowingly going into Trance. "Just find somewhere love!" he shouted, eyes, tail, and hair turning red.

Jecht managed to find a ledge to sit on, bouncing Kuja in his lap. "Cool it, Bitchy," he told him, chuckling. "No going Trance on me, you hear?" He leaned over to nip at his neck harshly.

Kuja just purred, moving his hips more while scratching his nails deeply down his back. "I didn't realize I went into Trance, love." He looked at his hair seeing that it was red along with his tail, but he didn't see the feathers covering his body. "And I'm not even at full power, only my hair, tail, and eyes are red." He started riding him again, scratching his nails even deeper as he rode him hard and fast.

The older man growled, placing Kuja's hands on his shoulders while moving his hips up in time with Kuja's movements. "Heh," he grinned, moving his hand down to pump him. "Makes you look sexier somehow."

Kuja looked at him, bouncing his hips more. "Though I wonder…," he said, kissing his neck down his chest. "What will it take to make you tick?" He bit down sharply on his nipple, moving his tail down to wrap it firmly around his balls.

Jecht gasped from the sting of the teeth biting him, growling deeply. " Kuja…," he said, feeling his eyes turn purple and trying to shake his inner Aeon. "I don't want to hurt you!" He grit his teeth, pumping him even faster while stroking his tail with his other hand.

"Don't worry love," Kuja assured with a seductive purr while flicking the nipple he just bit with his tongue. "You won't hurt me." He bit down sharply on the other nipple, wanting Jecht to lose control. The two of them were already rough, but he wanted to see his love go crazy and out of control. He knew Jecht was close to transforming and that was just what he wanted.

Growling louder and deeper and hair turning white, Jecht grabbed at his hips, holding him down as he started thrusting wildly into him at an incredible pace. "Fuck!" He didn't think his control would break that easily, but it did. With Kuja, control always seemed far away sometimes, however this was different. And he loved it.

Kuja cried out in pleasure, loving the feel of the harsher thrusts. "Oh yes! Go harder, love!" he shouted, trying to move his hips in time with the furious rhythm.

Jecht growled, pulling out and flipped Kuja on his hands and knees then slammed back into him. He could've sworn somehow his sweet little genome's ass got tighter, the muscles clenching around him painfully as he started thrusting into him at an inhuman pace.

Kuja couldn't help but cry out even louder, loving the sweet pain of having his love pound into him at this faster pace. He rocked his hips back with each thrust, feeling his orgasm getting close. But he couldn't do anything to bring himself over the edge with Jecht slapping his hand away. "Oh gods, love!" He heard Jecht growling behind him then felt teeth bite into his shoulder, feeling a strong hand pumping him fast.

"Cum, Kuja…cum like you never have before," Jecht growled, thrusting harder and faster into him while pumping just as fast. He felt the body below him tighten around his straining length painfully, almost like Kuja was squeezing the life out of him.

"JECHT!" Kuja screamed, spilling his release in his hand, tightening his body more around the body inside him.

Jecht couldn't hold on much longer, howling his release to the skies as he spilled his seed into the hot little body below.

_Meanwhile, in Madain Sari…_

Zidane jumped, hearing a really loud roar from the distance. Though it sounded very familiar. He looked at Tidus. "Was that your dad?" He and Tidus had come to Gaia so he could introduce Tidus and Mikoto to each other and he knew Kuja and Jecht had come to Gaia also, but they were on the Mist Continent. Did that mean…? Zidane make a disgusted face. "Oh that's just gross! I didn't need to know he's banging my bro right now!"

Tidus flinched, making a disgusted face also. "Neither did I! Let's hurry and find your sister so we can forget about it!"

Zidane nodded, taking his hand as they headed towards the Conde Petie Mountain Path.

_Back with Jecht and Kuja…_

Jecht was coming down from his high, feeling his eyes and hair go back to normal as well. He leaned his head against Kuja's back, breathing deeply. "Fuck…"

Kuja leaned forward, resting his head against his arms, his legs feeling shaky. He could feel his stomach swelling a little from Jecht' release and a lot of the warm liquid starting to leak out despite Jecht still being deep inside him. His hair, eyes, and tail went back to their normal color, trying his best to get his breathing under control. "You came a lot, love."

Jecht laughed breathlessly, kissing the back of his neck as he pulled out. "Heh, you brought out the beast, babe."

The small mage laughed, slumping down. "That's what I wanted. I wanted to see you go wild."

"Yeah, well, next time give me a warning, huh?" Jecht told him.

Kuja smiled at him over his shoulder. "Where's the fun in that?"

The older man shook his head, smiling as he turned Kuja around on his back. "You are one crazy masochist, Kuja," he said, kissing him gently.

"Just a little, but you love me either way," Kuja told him, smiling.

"Yeah, guess I do," he said, shaking his head again, smirking at his little genome. "Well, you wanna stay here a bit longer or head back?"

"I think the hot spring is a good idea. I need to clean," he replied then smirked. "I don't think your seed leaking out of me would be appropriate, not to mention it would soak through my clothes."

Jecht chuckled, moving his hand to Kuja's ass, collecting some of his seed then lifted his hand up to Kuja's mouth. "You know you want to, Bitchy," he said, kissing his cheek.

Kuja looked at him lustfully, licking at his hand. "Delicious."

"Fuck Kuja…," Jecht growled, closing his eyes and shivering from the feel of his tongue swirling around his fingers.

"Having a hard time deciding whether to ravish me or pull away?" he asked, gently sucking on his finger.

Jecht shivered again. "Damn it…do you know how much it drains me to go into Aeon form, Kuja?"

Kuja just smiled, still sucking on his fingers. "I'm guessing a lot?"

"Fuck yes, a lot," he said, pulling his finger away. "Now stop that."

Casting Curaga on himself, Kuja smiled at him. "That should help the soreness a little." He brushed his hair back, sitting near the edge of the hot spring. "Though it was fun seeing you lose control like that."

"You would like that," Jecht said, sitting next to him, wrapping his arm around his slim waist.

"Yes, I would," Kuja said, kissing him gently before going into the hot spring. He floated around for a while, knowing Jecht was standing not too far from him. He felt powerful arms wrap around him, holding him close to his love's warm body. "I love you."

Jecht smiled, hugging him tightly from behind. How he loved this little drama queen. Sure, he wasn't able to tell him that sometimes, but he always made damn sure to show Kuja how much he loved him with his body and anything else he could use to show him. He looked at their hands, seeing the rings on their left ring fingers. His heart swelled with joy at the thought of spending the rest of his life with this man. He didn't have fancy words, hell, he didn't have anything fancy and he sure as hell knew Kuja could've done a lot better than him. But he would make sure that his little drama queen would feel his love without words.

"Right back at ya, Kuja," he said, kissing him deeply.

* * *

**Zidane: **I think I'm scarred for life after hearing Jecht roar that loud.

**Kuja: ***brushing his hair, grinning evilly* Oh trust me, he can roar louder.

**Zidane: **KUJA!DX

**Tidus: **I'm with Zidane.

**Jecht: ***laughs* I can.

**Kitara Strife: **I LOVE OUR INSANITY! XD

**vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90:** Okay readers! There's a list up in our profile with the rest of our couples! If you're interested in any of them, send us a PM and maybe we'll get a oneshot in there with that couple! Don't ask for a couple NOT on the list! Yes, there's crack couples in there, but hey! That's fanfiction for ya! Thanks for reading!^.^


End file.
